Congratulations
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: Save herself or her teammate. No choice. Depressing.
1. Chapter 1

Author Ramblings: This just smacked me upside my head last night when I was trying to sleep. Hope you enjoy.

She knew. What she heard was right. It was time. This was the day, the fight, and the choice.

The day was May 22; the fight was another pointless one X-men/Brotherhood vs. Acolytes, the choice was to save or not.

Cyclops and Avalanche were miraculously working together to subdue Colossus. Toad, Blob, Kitty, and Kurt were trying to put Sabertooth down. Jean was barely holding up against Pyro's reign (rain) of fire. Gambit's and Rogue's fight was more a showcase then battle.

From out of nowhere Magneto appeared and hurled a metal rod at Jean. Normally this won't be a problem, as Jean would just stop it with her telekinesis. Not this time she had her hands full with Pyro.

The rod was aimed originally at Jean's arm, not fatal but the pain would make her drop her psychic barrier and she would get fried.

She knew all of this and disengaged from her battle. She ran at Jean and pushed her out of the way. The movement made her and Pyro lose concentration so Jean was safe and continued her battle.

Wow. She didn't know it possible to be in this much pain. No one noticed the impaled mutant except for the man who threw the rod in the first place. He paled.

She took a breath and slowly reached both hands up and yanked the rod out of its resting place in the middle of her chest.

It rod was bloody. She dropped it and it rolled away from her.

She slowly raised her head and her eyes met with her killer's. She moved one foot forward then the other until she was in front of him.

He couldn't speak. She reached a gentle hand up to his cheek and said, "Congratulations, you killed an X-men." The last word came out with a sick gurgle and the smile she had after she finished her last words was red. Blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Author Ramblings continued: Wow. Depressing. Let me know what you think. I have an idea or two that would turn this into a two or three shot. If not it's a one-shot! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Ramblings: Hi. Well, I decided to make this longer obviously. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and try to guess who died.

angelrider13: Just wanted to say, you inspired me to write and post this.

Disclaimer: My hopes of owning the X-men have died.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The funeral was small. The tears flowed freely and the sobs were muffled by handkerchiefs or hands. The service was short and all too soon the casket was lowered and the sound of dirt hitting wood filled the air, echoing. Her grave stands in the back, under her favorite tree where she would draw and read. Things were realized and said that unleashed bitter regrets and longings for her to resurrect so as to hear these things. But their hopes were dashed and the funeral ended.

The thoughts of the team leader were mixed and mangled. He switched from outrage to disbelief to loss to anger. No one could comfort him, he took this loss to heart and it practically destroyed him. He wishes it did. How could they not know she wasn't with them? How could they leave her body at the feet of that… that _madman_? He blamed himself and continues to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, wishing, _pleading_ that he could have taken her place.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Author Ramblings continued: Ok, I kinda jumped tenses I think. Hope it makes sense. Enjoy, and please review. Next and last chapter coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Ramblings: Alright, last chapter. Here we go. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. Review.

Disclaimer: One day, one day Marvel. I swear… MHAHAHAHAHA!

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

One foot, then the other. Slowly the man made his way to the grave. There was no danger of a fight, he had waited until her teammates were gone and even if they saw him they were too tired with grieve to bother him. He looked at the tombstone. A cross, carved from black marble with the inscription:

'Rogue Darkholme.

Friend.

Daughter.

X-man.'

He puts down a black rose and respectfully bows his head. He silently thanks the girl for her sacrifice and service. She opened his eyes. When her split blood dirtied his hands he had an epiphany. Charles was right and he was the one led astray. In his quest for safety for his kind he became the very thing he hated and secretly feared. He became a monster. When the metal rod entered her body with that sick, wet sound he was reminded of the torture he saw and was put through. He concluded he was a sinful man, not worthy to walk the earth. He toyed with suicide, but realized that's not what she would have wanted. So he disbanded his Acolytes and Brotherhood and stuck around, ready to talk to any other misguided souls like he was. He thanks the girl for getting him out of the world he was trapped filled with self-pity and doubt; the only thing visible was his fear of the unknown future and his "plan". She stopped him from trying to reach the unreachable and got him out of his rut. He thanked her.

She, out of all the people in the world, got through to him.

If only the price wasn't her life.


End file.
